Chinook
Suzy Mai, also known as Chinook, is a Hero that like Griger and Tenebrous was chosen by Kisai Sho as a student to train after she ran away from home. Later on she met up with Red Tornado who became her second mentor for her powers, after which she then began on a search to why she had these powers. Appearance When Suzy was born, her hair color was green along with her eyes, which doctors could find no reason for it. As she grew older, she became more accustomed to green as if her instinct was to that direct color itself. She often wears long sleaved shirts along with a black shirt underneath. Often much she also wears tight jeans that fit perfectly without any loose parts. In her outfit, she wears body-close gear that cuts any wind resistance when she uses her power of wind. Personality Like the wind, she seems like a carefree person who always finds the best in any situation no matter how dangerous or impossible it seems. Though when she fights against those who would do harm, her state becomes focused, which makes her seem so calm and collected. At most times she often jokes around to ease tensions whenever people begin to argue. History Before Suzy was born, her Mother and Father were constantly arguing and fighting with each other to the point where they got a divorce Father moved back to his home of Japan, and her mother moved to the sunny paradise known as Miami. Three months before she was born, The Light which was formed initiated Operation: Recruitment which involved anazying developing fetus and injecting possible recruitments with the Meta-Gene to grant them super-powers along with influences that would activate in the pressence of the Light. Suzys mom was one of the'' chosen few which Ra's Al Ghul himself injected with the Meta-Gene. When Suzy was born, doctors noticed the effects that occured including green hair and green eyes and while doctors wanted to examine her, but her mother objected stating she didn't care how her child look. Five years passed since her birth as Suzy began to exhibit strange abilities inlcuding her hair lifted by wind when there was none, strong breathing when she holds her breath, and even wind currents being drawn to her. One day, disaster struck when Suzy became angry and caused powerful gusts of wind to blow many of the children away injuring many. After her mother got her, she knew that she was a freak and decided to run away to make sure she wouldn't run again. Three months passed as she had arrived in one of the furthest cities in Miami, it was there she meet Kisai Sho who saw potential in her to become better. After calling her mother and talking with her about what was best for Suzy, her mother allowed her toleave with him to the Kun-Lun Mountains where Suzy was introduced to Shangri-La. Six years later after teaching Suzy many things, Kisai knew that for her to control her power, she must train under someone who had her abilities. Days later they found Red Tornado and after much convincing accepted her as a student to teach how to master her Wind Generation. Along with that she returned to school to gain her Diploma and transfered to Rogue University in Rogue City After finishing with training with Tornado and transfering to King city to attend the university, she began to question who would give her this ability and for what purpose. She decided to become a Hero to find the answers she seeks and took on the identiy '''Chinlook'. She still attains college and is trying to figure out what gave her these powers and the connection to the influence her Master erased from her mind. A few months later, after a few incidents occuring with The Dawn, she quit along side her friend, Michelle Wagner, and traveled to find new homes for the both of them. Their search brought them into Gothm and Star City where super heroes, Green Arrow and Batman came to talk with them. After hearing their stories, Batman allowed them to become part of The Team, to make sure they didn't fall into the hands of The Light Powers *'Wind Generation' - When she was injected with the Meta-gene as a fetus, it altered her biology in her still developing body causing changes in her physical apperance and her power of Wind. Like many wind users, she can create her own and manipulate it. *'Tornado Manipulation '- However, her strongest point is being able to create fast wind speeds which cause her to become enveloped in a minaturied and controlled Tornado after training with Red Tornado. It is said that she is able to fire smaller sizes through her arms as well as expand the tornado at her control. *'Electricity Generation '- When incased in her Miniture Tornado, by using the wind rotation and increasing the speed throught the Tornado itself, it acts like a generator and electricity comes out with the heat underneath. She is only able to use this when her Tornado spin speed is at 8447.8 RPM's. Abilities *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' - Kisai Sho taught her the proper disipline to prepare her for the challenge of mastering her super-power. She knows Tae Kwan Do, Muyi Thai, and Chinese Kenpo. *'Enhanced Strength' - When using her wind powers, she is able to lift two buses with ease, and can break through solid concret with her fist. *'Enhanced Stamina '- Because of the energy wasted when she goes into her Tornado form, she is able to keep it up for four straight hours. *'Flight' - When taught by Tornado, the very first thing he taught her was how to leviate just like him, she later perfected this and now doesn't need much energy to do it. Weakness *'Concentration '- In order to produce her tornado's and electricity, her mind must be solely focused on doing her job, this is due to one influence Kisai could not remove. Without the clear focus in her mind, she cannot use her two abilities. The Light believed that their recruitments would fail due to lack of resolve and implanted this to make sure they were only focused on the task at hand with no emotions blocking their mission. *'Ignition '- To use her Tornado, she must begin the process by controlling the wind and spining herself to get the rotation flowing to where she can stop and control the wind. If not then she will not be able to generate enough spin to unleash the power. Relationships Kalil Ansem When they first met, it was under the situation when Sportsmaster, Devestation, and Professor Ojo attempted to capture her and return her to Vandel Savage and The Light. After going on adventures with The Dawn she later became romantically involved with Kalil, and cares about him deeply. Even after she joined The Team, she kept in touch with him and often went out to visit him from time to time. Michelle Wagner When they first met, Suzy believed Michelle to be one of the people that was spying on her which didn't led to the start of a good friendship. However after she took damaged for her they became the best of friends and often help each other out when they need too. Category:Hero Category:Female